There are three stages in beef cattle fattening, store cattle, compensatory growth and meat quality improvement. During the growing period of the beef cattle, the growing intensity of the bone, the muscle and the fat is not synchronized, but has a growing sequence. Generally, in the store cattle stage, organs grow fast, and supplying of nutrition is high protein and low energy. Therefore, the complete ration that suits for different fattening stages plays an important role on the feeding of beef cattle, which not only saves the consumption of concentrated feed and reduces growing cost, but also produces high quality and better beef cattle and allow the beef cattle to play their growing potential to achieve the best fattening result.
There are more than 500 sugar factories in China, by-products of sugar manufacture are bagasse, molasses and sugarcane tip leaves. About 10 million tons of by-products are accumulated per year, which become trash and are hard to dispose. Currently, the disadvantages concerning the by-products of sugar manufacture are single utilization mode and low recycling profit. In particular, bagasse is burned as fuel of boiler in the sugar factories, molasses is used to produce alcohol, and sugarcane tip leaves are directly used for feeding and ensiling.
There are plenty of nutriments in the by-products of sugar manufacture, such as, crude protein and a lot of crude fiber in the bagasse; a high content of sugar in the molasses; and sugar, protein and kinds of vitamins in tip leaves of sugarcane. Theoretically, these nutriments can be reutilized after disposing. However, the bagasse is rarely used as feed due to a high content of lignin which has a poor palatability. In addition, due to a high content of ash in the by-products, suitable methods are required to improve the efficiency of feed utilization.